Advances in semiconductor technology are creating increasing heat dissipation problems in electronic components and systems. Because electronic components have a relatively large amount of electrical current flow within an extremely small area, the components generate a relatively substantial amount of heat. In particular, microprocessors tend to generate a significant amount of heat.
The effect of the heat generated is intensified by the close spacing of the components on printed circuit boards and the close spacing of printed circuit boards within electrical devices. Some printed circuit boards are vertically mounted to the main printed circuit board, thereby adding to the number of electronic components in a limited area. The amount of heat generated has increased as electronic components get smaller and more powerful. As a result, more heat is generated in a smaller, more confined area. Excessive heat in a small area degrades system performance and reliability since high temperatures can damage circuitry and adversely affect performance. Thus, heat dissipation methods and devices are critical in the electronics industry.
A variety of well-known methods and devices for dissipating heat are available. These include various finned heat sinks which dissipate heat from the surfaces of metal fins. The finned heat sinks are attached to the electronic component to be cooled and are often used in computer systems with electric fans that drive air over the fins to enhance their cooling effect.
For cooling a heat producing component, the heat sink is thermally coupled with the heat producing component. For vertically mounted printed circuit boards, this creates support problems. The heat sinks have been difficult to mount to a heat producing component due to the weight and size of the heat sink.
One attempt at supporting and cooling a printed circuit board module is by Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif. In this approach, as shown in FIG. 1, the printed circuit board module is supported by a plastic card holder that is attached to the main printed circuit board. A finned heat sink is secured to the printed circuit board module, in part, by screws through the heat sink to the module. A bracket, as shown in FIG. 2, is secured to the main printed circuit board and encompasses the bottom row of fins on the heat sink. One disadvantage with this approach is that the mass of the heat sink puts stress on the printed circuit board module and the main printed circuit board.
Accordingly, what is needed is a better way to provide support for cooling devices for electronic components. What is further needed is a way to support the cooling devices without damaging surrounding components.